Take To The Sky
by Memoryn
Summary: Flora and Helia's introverted daughter Anthea wants a normal first year at Alfea, but a chance meeting with a shy Eraklyonian fairy changes her life - and the entire magical world - forever.
1. A Cliche Beginning

"Sis! Sis, are you awake? Because the bus is leaving in about ten seconds, and -"

"Chrys," Anthea replied, turning to glare at her twin brother, "I've been awake for two hours. You overslept." Anthea sighed and put down the book she was reading - _An Essential Magical Alignment _- and added, "And anyways, you're only excited about checking out all the hot specialists, aren't you? I'm pretty sure flirting with your squad isn't allowed," she teased. Anthea had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and green eyes. For her first day of school, she...hadn't made much of an effort: a dark green t-shirt, faded blue jean capris, green sneakers, a tan trench coat, and her thick, black glasses.

Chrys frowned. "Well...you have to go to mom's class," he shot back, fully aware of how terrible a comeback it was. He had short, light brown hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin; he wore a white button-up t-shirt, a blue sweater vest, dark blue sneakers and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Which won't be that bad. And anyways, at least Musa and Tecna are pretty cool," Anthea said with a shrug. Having to grow up with the daughters and sons of the other Winx Club members had meant she'd gotten to know the Winx Club just as well; Musa and Tecna seemed to be the most realistic of the two, which Antheae could appreciate. (Her mother Flora _was _fairly chill about everything, but the positive energy in the house was sometimes irritating.)

"I was right, though. About the bus leaving," Chrys said, returning to the original subject of his conversation. "You should hurry up -"

"Nothing to hurry up with. I packed weeks ago. Someone remind me why I'm related to such a huge slacker," Anthea said out loud, earning another frown from Chrys. Her brother promptly left the room, mumbling something about "stupid overachieving sister".

Anthea sighed and tucked her book into the suitcase. It was an interesting read, but short - she'd probably be done with it before the bus ride was over.

* * *

><p>Nerida checked her reflection in the mirror <em>again<em>, just to be sure - she figured she looked normal enough. Her thick, golden blond hair was tied into two neat braids, and she'd chosen a long-sleeved blue raglan t-shirt with a matching miniskirt and white tights for her first day outfit.

She was nervous to the point that it was ridiculous - she knew it, and figured as soon as she stepped on the bus, everyone else would know it too. She'd probably be the only fairy who couldn't even transform into her Charmix form yet. The specialists probably wouldn't take a second look at her, and -

"_No_, Nerida," she said out loud to her reflection, adjusting her shoulder bag. "The past is done with. Whatever they said to you at the academy before, it definitely doesn't apply anymore! You'll do fine."

Nerida nodded and looked around, making sure nobody else was in her room to see that. (If her older siser caught her she'd never let it go.) She then nodded and left her room, rushing to the bus stop at the speed of light - or something close to it.

She boarded the bus to see that - as she expected - it was almost completely full. Fairies had met up with their friends to go to Alfea, but she didn't have any friends to meet up with. The specialists, also just as she expected, didn't turn around to look at the her

Nerida looked around and clutched her bag a little bit more tightly - the only empty seat with somebody who looked like they wouldn't make fun of her had a girl with her nose in a book.

Nerida walked over and asked, "Um - may I sit here?"

Anthea looked up at the girl and nodded absently, turning back to her book immediately. "I don't see why not. My name is Anthea. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Nerida," Nerida replied gratefully. Anthea clearly wasn't the type of person to converse much, but better no talking than curses.

The pair rode the rest of the way to Alfea in silence.

* * *

><p>Marisol was the first to arrive at the dorm, and saw immediately that her mother had set her up with the place's one single dorm. She sighed and put her bags down in the main section of the place, sitting down on a couch. She had light brown hair and yellow eyes, and wore an orange crop top, a short-sleeved yellow hoodie, short jean shorts, loose socks and orange creepers.<p>

"There's four people in this dorm. _Four_, not five. I can just claim one of the bunks," she mumbled, crossing her arms. As much as she loved the potential of ruling an entire kingdom, her mother's idea of "princess perks" did not translate as well. The dresses, balls, and parties were very much her younger sister Chandra's thing; Marisol herself much prefered battling, and had honed her magical powers so she could brawl, not so she could stay from behind and cast spells. If her mother had let her go to Beta Academy, it would've been perfect._  
><em>

As she mulled over the pros and cons of being Solaria's princess, another person entered the dorm; the click of the door almost made Marisol jump. She turned to see a girl walking in.

The fairy had tan skin, brown hair and light brown eyes; she wore a purple romper and matching sandals. "This is the right dorm, right?"

"Well, if you can read lists, I'm sure you can find out," Marisol replied with a smirk.

The girl looked at the dorm's list and nodded. "My name's Safira - fairy of gemstones, princess of Permata."

"Cool," Marisol replied, standing up and walking over to Safira. "Marisol of Solaria here. Fairy of the stars."

"Stars, nice!" Safira replied with a grin. "That's gotta be so awesome."

"It kinda is," Marisol said with a smirk. "I mean, I'd show off, but it _is _only the first day..."

Safira giggled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Marisol smiled. "You're cool. I like you," she decided with a smile, gesturing for Safira to join her in sitting back on the couch. "Wanna room together?"

"Sure!" Safira replied, sitting next to Marisol with a smile.

As soon as Safira sat down on the couch, the dorm door opened again - this time, Nerida and Anthea entered. Nerida clung to her bag a bit tighter.

"Anthy? Is that you?" Marisol asked, frowning lightly. She remembered Anthea from when they were kids - playing with the other children of Winx Club members. When they'd went to primary school, however, the children seperated - Bloom's children in school on Domino, Aisha's on Andros, and so on. Marisol and Chandra hadn't seen Chrys and Anthea in years.

"Don't call me Anthy. My name is Anthea," Anthea replied, frowning. She was less excited about meeting Marisol again, let alone dorming with her.

"You haven't changed at all," Marisol said, grinning. "Safira, this is Anthea of Linphea. I've known her for years." She then gestured to Nerida. "And who's this?"

"U-um, I'm Nerida," she replied quietly.

"Fairy of...?" asked Safira.

"Um, water," Nerida answered. Marisol seemed intimidating, and Safira far too curious. She'd be fine just sticking with Anthea.

"So this is the rest of the dorm," Safira said. "This is so amazing, you guys must be so cool..."

"I know I am!" Marisol replied with a grin. Anthea rolled her eyes and walked to her room to put her bags down; Nerida followed suit and returned to the dormitory, sitting on the couch. Anthea sat down next to her.

"The dance is tomorrow," commented Safira. "You guys have dresses picked out?"

"Nope," Marisol replied. "I was going to go shopping once I met everyone. You can tag along if you can keep up."

"I-I don't have a dress either," Nerida added quietly.

"I wasn't planning on going, but Chrys and mom would kill me if I skived. Which sucks, because I wanted to look at the library," answered Anthea with a sigh.

"Well, then why not all go shopping together? I'd love to get to know you guys more," Safira suggested, pointing a finger up into the air.

"That's so cliche..." muttered Anthea. "I mean, I wouldn't mind. That'd be kind of nice."

"I've n-never been to Magix, so it'd be nice," Nerida answered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marisol said, standing up and grinning.

* * *

><p>Nerida was shocked at how big the mall at Magix was; home on Eraklyon, what with its stiff traditionalism, maybe one brand name <em>ever <em>could get through. The Magix mall, however, was far larger than she imagined. She wondered briefly if she'd even be able to afford a dress...then she remembered that she was in the company of two princesses.

"I've already got something picked out, so I'll just follow you around," Safira said.

"I know this one boutique - it's where my mom got the dress she wore to her Princess Ball!" Marisol said with a grin. "We'll definitely be able to find something there."

Marisol lead the other three girls to the boutique and smiled, stepping up to one of the platforms. Her normal outfit changed immediately into a tiny black dress. "Well?"

"Damn, girl!" replied Safira with a smile, running up to join her on the platform.

"It's short and probably inappropriate for the occasion at hand, but given the right circumstances, you could pull that off," Anthea added, walking up to another platform. "Nerida, come here."

Nervous about keeping her new friends, Nerida walked up to the platform with trepidation.

"This one," Anthea said. Nerida found herself in a knee-length, sky blue 3/4 sleeve dress with a white lace shawl.

She gasped lightly. "It's beautiful, b-but it must be expensive. There's no way I can -"

"I'll take care of it," Safira interrupted with a grin. "Nerida, you look beautiful."

"Redfountain's going to be all over you!" Marisol added. She'd changed into an orange mini dress with a tail.

"So what about you, Anthea?" asked Safira, turning to the bespectacled fairy curiously.

"This one," Anthea replied, changing into a green A-line dress with short, lace sleeves and a pink sash. She twirled and asked, "It's perfect, huh?"

Marisol grinned. "I never knew you could be pretty!" Anthea glared.

Marisol then turned to Safira. "So would it be possible to show us your dress, darling?"

"It's more than just possible," Safira replied, changing into a lavendar bell-sleeved, short sheath dress. "I picked it out myself."

"A-amazing," said Nerida quietly. "Everyone looks so good..."

"And so do you. We're going to kill tomorrow," said Marisol, grinning.

"Hopefully not literally," added Anthea.

* * *

><p>"They won't expect us at all," Blake finished, looking at his brothers with a smile. "Three Redfountain wizards-in-training with good looks to the point it's ridiculous...chat up some Alfea fairies, find out which one has the water stars, <em>avenge our mothers<em>." He grinned wickedly. He took after his mother ridiculously - same blue eyes, same straight light blue hair, same evil.

Colby frowned. "It won't be that easy to get her on our side, though, let alone turn her into a witch." His dark blue hair was flat-ironed and in straight bangs across his forehead.

"All we have to do is destroy her life. Then we can destroy the rest of it," Blake replied, nodding to himself. "It's the perfect plan."

"I'll take care of the seduction," Lonan said, flipping back his dark brown hair and pushing up his glasses. "I mean, as the best-looking of all of you-"

"Debatably," butt in Colby.

"-I'd probably be best to seduce her. It's not like it'll be that new to me, anyways."

"That...actually will probably work. And if we can't find her, we can just trash the place," Blake agreed.

"Can we trash it anyways?" asked Colby, electricity crackling between his fingerrs.

"Hopefully!" Blake replied. "As long as we can make sure nobody knows it's us."

Lonan chuckled. "That's child's play, brother. Anyways, Alfea won't know what hit it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, this has been done hundreds of times before!

It's...going to be a bit darker than most Winx Club Next Gen fics, and the only daughters involved have already been introduced, but...other than that, here. There will be specialists (Chrys will get a boyfriend somehow!), but not until the next chapter. My fingers are cramping. I've written enough for now.

R/R is appreciated! Enjoy!


	2. Boys and Waves

The dance was beautiful - laterns enchanted to float in the night sky, amazing music, and all three schools in harmony. Nerida felt ridiculously out of place - if there was a wall to stay against, she'd be staying against it, and because there wasn't, she simply stayed in a corner.

Marisol had been flirting with a cute specialist for most of the night; Safira had been dancing as soon as the floor was open; Anthea was arguing with a specialist. (Nerida vaguely recalled mention of a brother.) They seemed at home in the scene, whilst Nerida was _not_.

Being a peasant on Eraklyon had its downsides - all balls were only open to citizens with money or nobility. Nerida had never been to a dance before. She'd never even _danced_ before - despite the fact that Safira insisted that it was "the easiest thing in the history of ever". Hence, she was stuck with a cup of punch in one hand, and wanting to leave in another.

"You don't look like the dance type," a voice said suddenly, causing Nerida to snap her head up from the ground she was gazing at. The voice belonged to a _boy_, a Redfountain boy, who was talking to her. He'd dressed formally, but just barely, in a pair of black slacks and an unbuttoned black t-shirt; his brown hair was mostly shaved, aside from bangs brushed off to the side, and his purple eyes were covered by brown glasses. "Or at least not like you're having much fun."

Nerida shook her head. "I, I'm having fun and everything, i-it's just that -"

"Your friends are way more at home during it?" the boy guessed, standing next to her. "I understand that well enough. I'd much rather be back at school than at a dance."

Nerida nodded. "M-me too."

The boy turned to look at her. "So what's your name, then? A fellow loner like myself is rare to find, you know."

"N-Nerida," Nerida replied with a nod. "Th-though you can't be m-much of a loner if you're going up and t-talking to people."

The boy laughed. "I like you. I'm Lonan. It's nice to meet you, Nerida."

Nerida nodded. "You...you too!"

The pair stood in silence for a while - well, physical silence, anyways. Lonan opened up a telekinetic channel with Blake and Colby. _Can you guys hear me? I think I found the girl._

_Check and make sure, _Blake's thought's replied. Lonan nodded to nobody in particular.

"So you're a fairy, right?" he asked, turning his head to look down at her. "I mean, you're way too pretty to be a witch."

Nerida nodded. "Y-yeah. Fairy of w-water," Nerida replied. "And are you a specialist, o-or...?"

"Wizard. My power's darkness, if you can believe that," Lonan said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"You d-don't seem very dark."

"I'm not, I assure you," Lonan said. "I'm more of the scholarly type. My own powers kind of scare me sometimes."

"I-I get where you're coming from," Nerida said quietly. She understood all too well what happened when immense power shifted in a wrong direction.

_She's definitely the one, _Lonan thought.

_Can we trash it now? Blake? Please? _Colby thought back.

_Report your findings back to me later, alright, Lonan? _Blake thought. _For now, find me in the dorm so we can disguise ourselves. We can't have our beautiful fairy knowing anything so quickly. _

_Roger that, _Lonan thought. "Nerida," he said, "My cousin's calling me over. Mind if I go check and see what he wants?"

"Of course not," Nerida replied. "I-it's probably important."

Lonan started to walk, then smiled and grabbed Nerida's free hand. "I'll come back to dance if he lets me."

"A-alright," Nerida replied with a giggle. _I just giggled. This is a new experience, _she thought. "Until then."

"Until then," Lonan agreed, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Marisol looked up at the specialist she'd been flirting with all night. He'd been fairly unreceptive until the slow dance, in which he'd finally agreed to dance with the girl.<p>

She looked up into his eyes - warm brown with flecks of yellow. "I know nothing about you, you know that? Name, age, it's all a mystery. Where you're from. Tell me about yourself."

The boy shrugged and flipped his shoulder-length black hair out of his eyes. "Taiyang is my name. I'm 17. I'm a first year at Redfountain. I'm from Melody...and from Solaria."

"Solaria, eh? And you don't recognize me?" Marisol asked with a smirk. "I mean, if the name 'Marisol' doesn't ring a bell, I'd have a problem with you."

"I just moved there, to be fair," Taiyang defended. "I'm going to be serving under the Royal Guard, soon, hence the Redfountain-ing."

"Guess I'll be getting to know you better no matter what, then," Marisol decided with a nod. "I'm Marisol. 16 years old. Princess of Solaria...your future queen, as a matter of fact."

"Then I'm glad I met you when I did," Taiyang replied. "Mind telling me about you, Future Queen?"

"Not even an issue," Marisol replied, grinning.

* * *

><p>Anthea was almost finished with her book - just about a chapter to go - which, of course, is why Chrys had dragged her to the middle of the dance. "There's this guy in my squad, and I <em>know <em>him," he'd said, breathless.

"Oh, god," Anthea replied, closing her book and crossing her arms. "Who is it this time?"

Chrys smiled widely. "Remember Avenir from back when we were kids?"

"Dorky Avenir with the giant glasses?"

"He's hot now. It's a problem," commented Chrys. He gestured over to the punch bowl, where a pale boy with spiky pink hair and teal eyes was joking with some friends. Anthea noted how informal he looked - a teal hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and an eyebrow piercing.

"If you're into that, I'm sure he's ridiculously attractive," Anthea said, pushing up her glasses and returning to her book.

"And anyways, the guy he's talking to has been staring at you all night - not that you've noticed."

"Not interested," Anthea answered.

"He's cute, too. Kinda tan, green eyes, brown hair, hella built...I think he's from Castillo. He's not in my squad."

"Not my type. Meathead specialists are a no-no, thank you very much."

"Oi, I'm a specialist!" Chrys shouted indignantly.

"Yep," Anthea replied with a nod.

* * *

><p>"Hey, man. Ave. Who's that girl?" Brenton asked, pointing to the purple-dressed girl who was dancing with a wide smile on her face. She was dancing alone, sure, but her charisma was ridiculous.<p>

"I can find out," the other boy replied, grinning at his best friend. Brenton might've been the prince of Eraklyon (and he _was _a splitting image of his father, just a bit shorter and with shorter hair), but around girls, he was awkward to the point it was ridiculous.

Avenir took out a small computer, which he'd wired to the student databases of every school. He sneakily took a picture by pretending to take one of himself, and got the dancing girl in focus.

"She is...Safira of Permata. Fairy of gemstones. Princess, too."

"You think my mom would like her?" Brenton asked eagerly.

"Leave it to you to wonder if your mom would like a chick," Avenir said, shaking his head. "Just go talk to her, man."

"What do I say?"

"Ask her to dance!" Avenir replied, laughing and snapping his mini-computer shut. "Now go on."

"Fine," Brenton said, briefly sticking out his tongue at Avenir before walking onto the dance floor. "Um, excuse me, miss -"

He would've gone on, but lightening crackled in the sky. The dance floor turned into ice. The candles went out.

Anthea snapped her book shut at the sound of the thunder. "The hell...?" she muttered, looking around for her friends.

Nerida had stayed in her corner, waiting for Lonan to return. "I should've known he wouldn't come back," she muttered, shaking her head.

Anthea rushed over. Marisol and Safira joined the two shortly after. "What the hell is going on?" Anthea asked, turning to Marisol as if she had an explanation.

"No idea, but I bet it has something to do with the three guys floating in the sky," replied Marisol, gesturing to three cloaked figures in the sky.

"We can't just let them do this!" Safira said. "I mean, they might not be doing much harm, but the chaos has to be stopped!"

"I agree. You girls can all transform, correct?" Anthea asked.

"I-I can't," Nerida replied, shivering from a sudden drop in temprature.

"Then we'll take care of it. Run back to Alfea as fast as you can," Marisol said. She then turned to Safira and Anthea.

"Let's go," Safira said.

"Charmix!"

Anthea was the first to finish transforming. Her hair had gown slightly and was in two high pigtails. She wore a necklace with a flower, similar to that of her mother's Charmix form; her wings were similar, too. Her glasses had disappeared. The outfit itself considered of a pink halter top, a pink tutu miniskirt with knee-length darker pink leggings, pink ankle boots and two pink bands around her biceps. Safira was finished next. She wore a purple tank top with a sheer midriff, a purple wrap skirt, and purple wedges shoes. She had gloves up to her elbows. Last of all was Marsiol, whose hair had grown to the point that it flowed down her back; she wore a yellow corset with a belted yellow miniskirt, tall boots with stars on the toe, yellow bangles and yellow hoop earrings. Much like Anthea, her wings resembled her mother's.

Nerida could only watch as her friends took to the sky. _Do I even count as a real fairy if I can't transform? I want to help them, _she thought.

The three transformed fairies flew into the sky. "Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Marisol, fists and feet glowing, ready to punch the crap out of any of the mysterious hooded figures.

"Wish we could tell you," replied one of them, sending a lightning bolt Marsiol's way. Safira quickly flew in front of the girl, using a diamond shield to block the strike.

"Enchanted Beanstalk!" yelled Anthea. A thick green vine ensnared the hooded figures.

"Learn your basics," one of them replied. "Grass is weak to ice." It froze the vine, which promptly collapsed.

Nerida looked at the sky - at her friends. Marisol's brawling was easily defected; any spell Safira tried didn't work. Anthea did her best to attack, but nature magic wasn't the best for offense. Nerida knew she had to transform, but _how_?

"Something about believing in yourself, or...or determination," she muttered, anxiety creeping up her spine. "I have to help them, I'm so useless if I can't...I..I have to help them!"

Of course, she didn't notice the glow around her until she found herself yelling the words out: "Nerida! Charmix!"

Her golden blonde hair grew and tied into a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a pale blue tube top, a pale blue miniskirt, ballet shoes, and armbands.

_No time to be in awe, _she thought, and flew up into the sky to join her friends. "I-I can try something," she said.

"I thought you couldn't transform!" Safira said.

"I...Th-this is all new to me. B-but let me try something," Nerida said again, nodding to herself. "I can do something."

"Then do it. You're boring me," said one of the hooded figures.

"Okay. U-um...Sparkling Tsunami!" she yelled, jutting her hands right in front of her. A giant, shining wave appeared, drenching the cloaked figures.

"I think it worked," commented Marisol, grinning and pulling Nerida close. "Looks like our three wizards are retreating."

"What the _hell _was that?" Anthea said, shaking her head.

"Awesome," Safira replied, grinning widely. "Our girl Nerida just earned her Charmix."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: That Nick Canon though.

So, Avenir is Tecna and Timmy's son; Brenton is Sky and Bloom's. Taiyang and unnamed Anthea staring guy are OCs.

R/R is greatly appreciated c:


End file.
